


The Text

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [8]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Except they are happier than usual, F/F, Sexting, the usual really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 8 of my smutty series, this time Luisa distracts Rose with a series of texts while she's in public, it ends exactly how you think it ends; against a wall in Luisa's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Text

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you follow me on Tumblr you might already know this, but I have been struggling with a bit of a writer's block this week. I blame last week's JTV episode, it broke me. So to make up for that have this happy, smutty chapter. This one is based on a prompt and I would very much like to thank that person, I loved writing this, thank you!
> 
> I am still very much in denial.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“What are you wearing?”_

The text came in while she was at dinner with Emilio and some of their friends, or more accurately, _his_ friends and their wives, which automatically made them her friends. They had nothing in common except that they all were about twenty years younger than their husbands.

Rose’s eyes widened slightly as she read the text before remembering she was in public and any sort of emotion except a clueless smile would be seen as suspicious. She quickly slipped back into her trophy wife mask and snatched her phone off the table. But it seemed she had been too late in composing her features, Helen had already spotted her surprise.

‘Who was that?’ she asked sweetly, a false smile lifting the corner of her mouth.

‘No one, just a phone alert.’ Rose said, taking a sip of her wine, nodding along with something Emilio said. She had no idea what he had actually said, but if Helen thought she was listening to the men talk she might let the text go. Thankfully she did, but her plan had the drawback that she would now have to keep of the appearance of actually listening to Emilio talk.

As she kept listening to some pointless discussion about cars, her mind wandered back to Luisa’s text. They hadn’t seen each other in a while, after their anniversary the 4th of July Emilio had been a little suspicious of her leaving Madrid so suddenly and for such a flimsy reason. So Rose had told Luisa they needed to cool things for a while or risk being found out. It was a good excuse and mostly true, but Emilio’s suspicion hadn’t been the only thing keeping them apart for the past couple of weeks.

In a moment of extreme exhaustion and with a lot of endorphins flooding her system, Rose had told Luisa she loved her. And while she wasn’t even certain Luisa had heard her, it was messing with her head.

She had thought it enough times, she knew she meant in when she’d said it, but actually saying it out loud had changed something for her. Never, in her entire life, had she told someone she loved them. Until now; she loved Luisa, more than anything. And she knew Luisa loved her back. She hadn’t said it, but it was clear in everything they did, they loved each other and in the cruelest of fates they couldn’t be together. They could never be together. Rose knew all the reason why they couldn’t, but it hadn’t stopped her from saying how she felt, and now she had to deal with that.

Feelings, actual, genuine feelings had never been her strength. That’s what made her so good at what she did; she could act her way out of anything because she wasn’t impaired by her emotions. Her feelings wouldn’t betray her because she didn’t have any to cloud her judgement. She could easily hide them and fake others in their place. Except when it came to Luisa. Whenever she was near her it was like someone turned her emotions up from a 2 to a 10. And those were not so easy to hide.

She was worried that her very true proclamation of love was going to change things between them. It had been a while since Luisa had brought up the possibility of them running away together, and now she had said she loved her, her usual excuse wouldn’t be enough to deflect Luisa’s puppy eyes.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she was a little afraid to see Luisa again. Her feelings for the brunette were starting to become overwhelming and she was worried she’d do something stupid and risky and ruin everything.

But at the same time she really missed Luisa and wanted to see her again, and sexting, which was by its very definition _just_ about sex and not about feelings, couldn’t hurt.

Except that she was in public with Emilio sitting next to her and Helen, who was still sending her curious looks, across from her. She would never get away with it.

She felt her phone buzz in her lap and inwardly cursed. She knew it had to be from Luisa and she knew she was too damn curious to ignore it for the rest of the dinner, which would probably drag on forever; they had been here nearly an hour and hadn’t even gotten to the main course yet.

She had to put a stop to it before her buzzing phone drew any more unwanted attention. She excused herself from the table, determined to put a stop to Luisa’s sexting before it got out of hand.

She walked through the crowded restaurant towards the bathrooms, grateful that Helen hadn’t decided to follow her.

Rose closed the door behind her and leant back against it, unlocking her phone and immediately wishing she hadn’t.

She had expected another message from Luisa, and it _was_. But it wasn’t text.

It seemed that when she hadn’t replied to Luisa’s “what are you wearing?” earlier, Luisa had decided to up the ante all by herself.

Rose swallowed hard and let her eyes roam over the picture for a second. So while she hadn’t answered what _she_ was wearing, Luisa had sent photographic proof of how little she herself had on.

Luisa was apparently not pleased with the ban on seeing each other and was making it very hard for Rose to not just ditch everything and come over. Because Luisa was wearing Rose’s favorite set of lingerie with high heels and thigh-highs and the sultry look she was giving the camera was sending a flood of arousal to her center.  

Rose looked at it for a couple of seconds longer before deleting it. That would be a very hard picture to explain away if someone saw it.

She ran a hand through her hair while she thought of a sufficient answer to send to Luisa, because after seeing _that_ , she had sort of lost her willpower to just say ‘no’.

“I can’t do this right now, I’m at dinner.”

“So what are you wearing?” Luisa responded, and Rose could almost see the grin she would most definitely be wearing at that moment, paired with that deep blue set of lingerie she also knew she was wearing.

Rose groaned but typed out a reply anyway, her baser emotions getting the better of her. The picture of Luisa had been seared into her mind and she knew it wouldn’t leave her alone for the rest of the night, might as well lean into it.

“Too much.” she replied, checking the time and knowing she had to return to the table soon if she didn’t want to arouse any suspicion.

“I could help with that.” Luisa’s response came almost immediately.

“And how would you do that?”

“Well, first I would kiss you, because you are beautiful and I’ve missed you. I’d wrap my arms around your neck, pulling you closer. I’d start to play with the zipper at the back of your neck, tugging it down a bit…”

Rose’s hand subconsciously went to the back of her neck, indeed finding the zipper of her dress there. She had no idea how Luisa could have possibly guessed that, but she had.

“I’d break the kiss, sweeping your hair over one shoulder, trailing kisses from the corner of your mouth all the way down to your shoulder. Not missing an inch of skin in between, licking and sucking my way down, grazing your skin with my teeth. Making you shiver…”

Rose was certain she would at that point, Luisa’s words alone were having pretty much the same effect right now. But she knew she had to return to the table before she let this get any further.

She waited for Luisa’s next text to come in before going back out to finish her dinner.

“I’d push your dress down from your shoulders, letting it fall around your hips, exposing your bra. I’d run my finger down between your breasts, tracing the skin just above the edges. You’d arch your back, aching for more contact. I’d cup your breasts over your bra, already feeling your hard nipples through the sheer material. You’d whimper as my touch became firmer, kneading softly. I’d kiss your shoulder, pushing the straps down. But I wouldn’t pull it away completely yet, I’d take a step back and just look at you, half undressed, eyes darkened and heavily lidded, your mouth open in a silent gasp…”

Rose bit her lip and closed her eyes. She really had to go back to the table and finish her dinner. But Luisa was _very_ good at what she had been doing. Those had been the most detailed, romantic yet totally arousing sexts she had ever received. She was being very passive in them, but she hadn’t really been a part of this conversation either. And she quite enjoyed Luisa taking charge. Probably a little too much.

She was turned on, Luisa’s words playing themselves out in her head like a movie, and she had to sit at a table with 5 other people who could absolutely not know what was going on. All the while knowing Luisa was at home, wearing _that_ and writing a very detailed description of how she would fuck her if she came over. It was bound to make things more interesting at least.

She ignored Luisa’s latest text and walked back into the restaurant, hoping her dilated pupils could be explained away by the low lighting.

Nobody seemed to notice her tardy return, even Helen hadn’t paid her any attention when she sat back down. She pecked Emilio on the cheek quickly, hating how his stubble pricked at her lips, wishing she was at Luisa’s place, kissing her soft skin instead.

She managed to keep it together for about five minutes, trying to join in in Helen’s conversation about quinoa before the picture in her mind and the constant buzzing of her phone pulled her attention back to it. Luisa was about a thousandth times more interesting than some tasteless grain.

She crossed her legs and discretely checked her phone, feeling her heartbeat speed up as she read the messages she’d missed.

“I’d pull you in for another kiss, pulling your lower lip between my teeth as my hands finally pulled the clasp of your bra apart, my hands would immediately replace the fallen garment, rolling your pebbled nipples between my fingers. You’d moan into the kiss, arching your back. I’d push you backwards onto the bed, moving to straddle your hips as soon as your back hit the mattress.”

Rose took a shaky breath, crossing her legs underneath the table. This was a phenomenally bad idea. Sexting with Luisa while Emilio was asleep or at work was one thing, when he was sitting right next to her at the dinner table quite another. Eventually someone would notice she spent an inordinate amount of time staring at her phone instead of joining in on the conversation. And she didn’t think her lust-clouded mind could come up with a believable excuse when that happened.

Just as Rose was typing out a message begging Luisa to stop as she might actually combust on the spot, their main course arrived.

She left the message for what it was and didn’t hit send, putting her phone away to focus on her dinner instead, she had enough self-control to not check her phone like a desperate teenager for a couple of minutes.

As it turned out, she did not have that self-control when it came to Luisa writing a very explicit account of how she would finish undressing her, kiss her, and fuck her on the cool silk sheets until she saw stars.

Most of the dinner passed her by from that point on, her mind completely focused on Luisa’s texts.

She speared a piece of her salmon on her fork with more force than necessary as she felt her phone buzz in her lap again.

“Come over.” The text read, and there was absolutely nothing Rose wanted more than just do that. But she couldn’t. On the other hand, she couldn’t stay here either, her mind was hazy and she was bound to do something stupid.

‘Is everything okay, darling?’ Emilio asked, his large hand covering her own. ‘You’ve been very quiet this evening.’

And in one moment of clarity Rose saw a way out of this without arousing suspicion. ‘I haven’t been feeling well, I think I must have caught that bug that’s been going around.’ Rose said, raising a hand to her forehead to check her temperature, knowing her forehead was warmer than usual and that it had nothing to do with a fever.

‘Would you like to go home?’ Emilio asked, squeezing her hand sympathetically.

Rose smiled warmly at him, a sacrifice she would gladly make if it meant she could leave.

‘I really would. But you stay, you haven’t seen Eric in so long and we’ll be out of the country again soon. I’ll be fine.’

‘Are you sure?’ Emilio said, Rose knew he had already made his decision, she might not have been paying a lot of attention to what was being said around her, but she knew plans to go to the casino had been made earlier. And when Emilio wasn’t at work, there was nothing he liked doing better than losing huge amounts of money while playing poker.

‘Yes, I’ll be alright, darling. Just going to get a bit of sleep. Have fun and I’ll see you later.’ she said, pecking him lightly on the cheek. Another thing this made-up disease was good for; she wouldn’t have to kiss him properly for a couple of days.

‘Feel better soon.’ Emilio said, already turning back to his conversation.

Rose said a quick goodbye to the rest of the table before making a beeline for the door, taking her phone out and hastily typing out a message to Luisa.

“Give me 10 minutes.”

She hailed a cap and gave the driver Luisa’s address, promising him a $100 tip if he managed to do it in less than ten minutes.

* * *

9 minutes later she was taking the elevator up to Luisa’s floor, checking her make-up in the mirror. Luisa wouldn’t care and her lipstick would most likely be smeared everywhere but her lips in a minute or so, but it gave her something to do while the elevator climbed higher.

She knocked on Luisa’s door, the mere seconds it took Luisa to open the door feeling like hours.

The door flew open and Rose ran her eyes from Luisa’s fuck- me heels all the way up to her face, her own lips mimicking Luisa’s smirk as she rushed forwards, taking Luisa’s face in her hands and crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Luisa took a step backwards so they were actually inside her apartment and not in the hallway were everyone could walk in on them.

Rose kicked the door closed, not breaking her kiss with Luisa. After hours of relying on fantasies to get her through the evening, actually touching and kissing Luisa was intoxicating.

The kiss was hard and passionate, neither of them wasting any time one chaste, close mouthed kisses. As soon as Rose ran her tongue over Luisa’s lips, she was granted access.

As they kissed, Rose maneuvered them around so Luisa was pressed back against the wall next to the door.

‘Hey.’ Luisa said, smiling brightly as they broke the kiss, both breathing hard. Rose’s lipstick already staining Luisa’s lips.

She smiled back, and brought her thumb to the corner of Luisa’s mouth, wiping some of the pink away. ‘Hey.’ she said back, pressing closer to Luisa so they were chest to chest, her hands automatically skimming down Luisa’s sides to play with the edges of Luisa’s stockings. ‘You are so beautiful.’ she whispered into Luisa’s neck, her hand moving to the inside of Luisa’s thigh, drawing random patterns on the soft skin there.

Luisa tightened her grip on her shoulders a bit, her mouth falling open. It seemed teasing Rose with the text messages hadn’t left her unaffected.

‘This is not what I had planned.’ Luisa panted, her eyes dark and heavily lidded.

‘I think you’ve done enough for today. Now let me take care of you.’ Rose said, her fingers sneaking past the lace of Luisa’s panties, normally she’d get rid of them completely, but she enjoyed Luisa all dressed up like this.

‘Did you touch yourself while texting me?’ Rose asked as she felt how wet Luisa was already.

‘No.’ Luisa said, staring at Rose challengingly, daring her to catch her in the lie.

And normally Rose would, she’d ask Luisa to demonstrate exactly what she did earlier, but there had been enough one-sided touching for the night. Rose needed to feel Luisa and she was certain Luisa needed to be touched as well, the copious arousal sort of gave her away.

‘I would too.’ Rose whispered hotly into Luisa’s ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and tugging softly, quickly entering Luisa with two fingers at the same time. She was aroused enough to take her fingers with ease which was fortunate as Rose didn’t really have it in her to take it slow but she didn’t want to hurt Luisa either.

She left a trail of lipstick marks down Luisa’s throat as she quickened her thrusts. It was rough and pretty much the exact opposite of what Luisa had described earlier. But Rose knew instinctively that it was what Luisa wanted.

And judging from Luisa’s gasps and moans, she wasn’t wrong.

Rose slowed down a bit, twisting her fingers inside of Luisa as she pulled out, hitting the spongey patch of flesh just right, making Luisa squirm against her.

‘Rose, fuck, you…’ Luisa panted, her eyes screwed closed and her mouth open.

Rose couldn’t let the near perfect O of Luisa’s lips go to waste, she overlapped their mouths, sucking lightly on Luisa’s bottom before biting down softly.

Luisa moaned and her hands found their way into her hair, obviously needing something to hold onto as Rose added another finger. She slowed down a bit to let Luisa get used to the feeling first, but Luisa was having none of it.

‘Don’t stop. Please.’ she panted, blinking her eyes open, the normally warm brown almost completely black with desire, Rose grinned and returned to her previous speed.

‘Look at me.’ she demanded when Luisa’s eyes fell closed again. There was something incredibly beautiful and arousing about seeing Luisa’s eyes this dark, and she wanted to watch the look in them change when Luisa came.

Luisa struggled with it for a second, her eyelids fluttering before she opened them completely, her eyes boring straight into Rose’s blue ones and sending a flood of arousal to her center.

Rose stared back, ignoring the burn in her wrist from the exertion. Tomorrow, it would serve as a reminder of how absolutely incredible Luisa looked right at this moment.

Luisa was still wearing the heels and the full set of lingerie, her hair was tumbling freely over her shoulders, a little mussed from when Rose had tangled her hands in it when they kissed. There were smudges of her lipstick on her jaw and the column of her throat, leading all the way down to the tops of her breast, which Rose now realized she had been grossly neglecting.

She moved her free hand up from Luisa’s hip to cup a breast.

Luisa sucked in a breath through her teeth as Rose roughly palmed her breast, pressing the coarse lace harder against the already sensitive flesh.

Rose took it as encouragement and drew tight circles around the pebbled nipple straining against the material. Lowering her mouth down to the crook of Luisa’s neck, sucking on the barely there remnants of a hickie she had placed there around two weeks ago.

Luisa was single at the moment and she knew she wouldn’t mind. Rose liked marking Luisa with hickies and love bites. It made her momentarily forget that she was on a clock here and only had so much time before she had to go back home to her husband, who thought she was sick in bed in their hotel room and not screwing his daughter over at her apartment. She pulled back and proudly looked at the red mark at the beginning of Luisa’s collarbone, certain it would turn into a beautiful purple one soon enough.

Meanwhile, the combined stimulation of her center and breasts had Luisa hovering at the edge of an orgasm, waiting for Rose to give her that final push that would send her over.

Rose noticed the far-off look in Luisa’s eyes, the way her inner muscles were trying to pull her fingers in even deeper with every trust and how every breath she took was accompanied by a moan.

She kissed Luisa sloppily, their nosed bumping together as Luisa tried to keep it together while Rose snaked one hand down Luisa’s stomach, snapping the elastic of the garter belt teasingly before flicking at Luisa’s clit with her thumb.

That one touch was enough to send Luisa flying over the edge, every muscle in her body tightened and Rose saw something in Luisa’s eyes shatter just before they fell closed.

Rose knew she should have seen it coming, Luisa had been unsteady on her feet for the last few minutes and after the relaxing power of her orgasm, her legs gave out completely. Rose tried to keep them both upright, but when Luisa slumped forwards they both tumbled to the ground.

Luckily Luisa’s apartment was carpeted and there were no object in their way so the landing was quite soft. Rose still had the air knocked out of her as Luisa landed heavily on top of her.

‘That’s your own fault.’ Luisa said lazily as she lifted her head up a bit, not giving any indication that she had any plans on moving off Rose in the near future.

‘How is this my fault?’ Rose laughed.

‘You made my legs give out.’ Luisa smirked, leaning down to capture Rose’s lips in a languid kiss.

‘Mmmh, I can deal with that.’ Rose husked, adjusting Luisa a bit on top of her so they would both be more comfortable, knowing they wouldn’t’be getting up for a while.

‘I thought you could.’ Luisa said, playing connect the dots with the freckles on Rose’s shoulder. 'Now let’s see if your dress really unzips in the back.’ she smiled, her hand moving to the back of Rose’s neck.

Rose grinned back, Luisa would find out soon enough.

* * *

Hours later, after all their clothes had been shed and almost every remotely flat surface in Luisa’s home had gotten a second use, Rose made her way back to the hotel. She checked her watch, she was really pushing it this time.

Normally, Emilio wouldn’t be home for another hour at least, but she was faking an illness and Emilio might have his flaws, he was the sort of guy to check up on her when she wasn’t feeling well. Really annoying.

She sneaked in through the employee entrance, it wouldn’t do to be seen by the doorman this late and she’d rather not be caught on the security cameras either. She doubted Emilio would check them, but after the risks she had just taken, she thought it best not to tempt faith even further.

She made her way to their suite, breathing a little easier when everything was dark and there was no evidence Emilio had been there.

Rose quickly stripped and jumped underneath the shower, washing all the evidence of her earlier activities away from her body. Pausing a moment before washing away the lipstick mark on the inside of her wrist; Luisa’s goodbye present.

It seemed saying ‘I love you’ hadn’t changed anything after all. It was still the same, possibly better, and Rose was going to enjoy every second she had left of it. Because the clock was ticking and sooner or later their time together would run out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have another prompt for this series or just a random one, please send it to me, it really helps me write and with my writer's block back I really need it. Comments help to, so leave plenty of those as well!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and check me out on tumblr [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com) my newest hobby is denying 2x12 happened and making up theories.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
